I'm Living in Musi Hell
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Me: Well I finally gave in and let my damn for saken Musi have their own story... Swagger Muse: it's about damn time :  Randy Muse: yeah Me: yeah, yeah... whatever... people read and review. Rating: T mainly for myself and language
1. Day 1

Ok, Let's just say... my fricken Musi got tired of being at the end of **'Myka's New World'** and they forced me to write them there own story... involving me *sweatdrops* This is going to feature wrestling Musi from all my stories, even the OCs! I also read another one of these... that's where MY damn for saken musi got the idea of wanting their own story, the Musi Story I read is from **WWEBigeztFan**!

* * *

I'm Living in Musi Hell

Chapter 1

I laid on my stomach with my laptop on top of a folder on my bed in front of me, when all of a sudden I heard the shower quit and the bedroom door open up.

Me: *looks at the bedroom door* O.O When did you get in the shower?

Randy Muse: I jumped in when you went for a walk with Eve, Maryse and Gail.

Me: well… GET SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!

Randy Muse: Aw, I wanting to walk around in just a towel… *pouts*

Me: if you don't get clothes on, your not going to make it to the Royal Rumble to get back the Championship that Miz has *growls at Randy*

Randy Muse: fine… *leaves room and heads to get clothes on*

Me: *sighs* How did I get him as a muse?

Punk Muse: when you wrote _'SES: Marie Brooks Story'_.

Me: speaking of musi, When did you get here?

Punk Muse: before Randy did… since I was the first wrestler, beside Luke and Serena, for the _'SES: Marie Brooks Story'_.

Me: yeah, where's Swagger?

Punk Muse: I think he's in the living room watching TV with Katelyn.

Me: *sighs before saving and closing the word document I was working on*

Punk Muse: what were you doing?

Me: nothing

Punk Muse: What story was that?

Me: it was nothing, Punk *closes laptop and gets up* **AND** if your on my laptop when I get back I'm writing a Punk/Cena slash story! *walks out of the bedroom*

Punk Muse: *grumbles something incoherent about me*

Me: *pokes head back into the room* what was that, Punk?

Punk Muse: Nothing

Me: *shrugs and walks downstairs to the living room*

Katelyn Muse: *sitting on the couch with Swagger, watching TV*

Me: O.o I thought you two were just friends? *sits down in a chair next to the coach*

Swagger Muse: We are friends!

I rolled my eyes as Swagger and Katelyn inched away from each other on the coach.

Me: whatever you say… by the way, did you guys see Randy yet?

Katelyn Muse: yeah, he came through and went to the basement… then Marie came out of the kitchen and headed down there.

Me: *grumbles* gah, I make them a couple in _'SES: Marie Brook Story'_... now this…

Ted Muse: *comes up behind me* yeah, don't you just hate when that happens

Me: *jumps 5 feet in the air, from shock* TED, DON'T DO THAT TO ME!

Ted Muse: sorry, Brianna! *smirks* Hey Katelyn!

Katelyn Muse: Hey Teddy! *blushes*

Me: Gah... *gets up* I'm going to go get something to eat…

I walked into the kitchen and see Andrea looking through the fridge.

Me: Andrea? Where's Dolph?

Andrea Muse: *jumps up and bangs her head on the top of the open fridge* Ow, Fuck! *turns and looks at me* WHAT THE FUCK, BRIANNA? Why must you scare me like that?

Me: *laughs* not my fault your easy to scare when your distracted.. *still laughing*

Andrea Muse: *glares at me* Watch yourself, Brianna!

Me: *looks at Andrea and insistently stops laughing*

Andrea Muse: *grins with satisfaction* BTW When are you going to update '_Andrea Black's Decision'_?

Me: I'm waiting for someone to review it… the next chappy is done but it has no reviews *pouts*

Andrea Muse: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Gah, I hate my musi soooooo much! Review and tell me what you think of this thing...


	2. Day 2

Living in Musi Hell

Chapter 2

Me: why can't I think of anything for that story now… Gah.. My brain died!

Swagger Muse: which story?

Me: _'Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dream…'_ wait, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM, SWAGGER?

Swagger Muse: *confused* huh?

Me: *points at barricade in front of door*

Swagger Muse: oh, that… I went that way… *points at the opened window*

Me: 'Note to Self: close and lock window when barricading door!'

Swagger Muse: so your having trouble with the story I'm in?

Me: yes… now out *pushing Swagger toward the window*

Swagger Muse: What got your panties in a twist?

Me: 'Panties in a twist?' WHAT THE FUCK?

Swagger Muse: I heard it somewhere

Me: *pushes Swagger Muse out the window and quickly slams and locks it* I really have weird Musi… -_-'

Outside my bedroom door stood; Ted, Cody, Ziggler, Punk and Randy Musi.

Ted Muse: you think Swagger got in?

Cody Muse: I hope so.. I want to see how a certain story is going.. *grins*

Dolph Muse: Cody, she told Andrea that she's not updating _'Andrea Black's Decision'_ until people notice and review it.

Cody Muse: I know, but she has the next chappy down on her laptop.

Dolph Muse: Awww, you want to sneak on and see what the next chappy is about

Cody Muse: yep

Randy Muse: *leaning against the wall watching everything*

Back in my room

Me: hmm, it awfully quite out there… *gets up from desk again and puts ear up to the wall by the door* …nothing… I wonder what there up too.. Oh, well doesn't concern me now. *looks at time* oh, Yay.. Smackdown Time! :D *goes over and turns on TV*

Back outside my bedroom door

Dolph Muse: if Swagger got in then where is he? He was supposed to let us in..

Swagger Muse: *walks up to the others* yeah, Brianna shoved me back out the window then locked it

Randy Muse: she's good *nods head*

Cody Muse: Randy, don't give her credit… she locked you out of her room too!

Randy Muse: I'm giving credit when credits due.. And she earned some credit

Ted, Swagger & Dolph Musi: *sweat drops* really, Randy? Really?

Cody Muse: you guys were spending time with Miz weren't you?

Randy Muse: I think they were…

Back in my room

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… Stupid Alberto's Rumble Exhibition backfired on him

The door gets burst down and Dolph, Swagger, Randy, Cody and Ted Musi come in…

Me: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?

Randy Muse: *points at Ted*

Ted: Muse: *points at Cody*

Cody Muse: *points at Swagger*

Swagger Muse: *points at Dolph*

Dolph Muse: Umm… oh, look it's almost time for my match *points at the TV*

Me: *glaring at Dolph, than the rest of the Musi* you guys are dead when Smackdown is over…

* * *

My musi are soooo annoying as hell... Review Please


	3. Day 3

Living in Musi Hell

Chapter 3

Brianna laid on her bed trying to think of what the next chapter for one of her stories should be like when all of a sudden…

CRASH

…something downstairs sounded like it broke. She quickly got up, glad she never actually wrote down nothing yet on her laptop, and practically slid down the railing to the living room.

Me: *walks into the living room* WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?

Cena Muse: *points at Randy and Miz*

Me: *looks at Randy and Miz musi* Care to explain?

Miz Muse: *runs behind me*

Randy Muse: *glaring at Miz*

Me: *looks at Cena* you want to explain?

Cena Muse: hmm, Randy's upset that Miz retained the gold at the Royal Rumble!

Me: *sweat drops* Randy, if you want to beat up someone beat up Punk and take it outside….NOT IN MY LIVING ROOM!

Randy Muse: *glaring at Miz still* fine…

Me: *looks at Miz muse, as Randy muse goes to hunt down Punk Muse* …and you need to learn NOT to piss The Viper off..

Miz Muse: Not My Fault, he doesn't understand Awesomeness!

Cena Muse & Me: *sweat drops*

Me: that reminds me… Miz, didn't you cost Cena the Rumble Match?

Miz Muse: umm… *runs*

Me: *looks at Cena muse*

Cena Muse: *takes off after Miz*

Me: *watching Cena and Miz musi run* Cena TAKE IT OUTSIDE REMEMBER!

Brianna headed into the kitchen to get something to snack on, while she tried to think of what to put for one of the stories.

Me: *sighs* Gah, Why can't I think of nothing still….. *walks over to fridge, opens it and pulls out a can of mountain dew*

Swagger Muse: *walks in from the backyard* why is Cena beating up Miz?

Me: he's getting his revenge on him for what happened in the Rumble match… by the way, that was great effort Swagger!

Swagger Muse: Thanks, but I am the All American….

Me: …I respect you, don't make me want to kill you… and saying what I know your going to say isn't helping

Swagger Muse: *grumbles and walks out of the kitchen*


	4. Day 4

Living in Musi Hell

Chapter 4

Brianna sat at her desk, after watching Raw, with a huge grin on her face. When a certain _Awesome_ muse and his apprentice came in.

Miz Muse: what got you so excited?

Riley Muse: yeah?

Me: oh.. Nothing Mizzy! ;)

Miz Muse: ok, now I know something is up… you NEVER call me "Mizzy" if something wasn't up.

Riley Muse: that's true

Me: it's nothing.. *gets idea* …Yay, Writer's block is officially done for that story!

Miz + Riley Musi: _'Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dreamstreet and Swagger'_?

Me: yep *opens up a new word document* oh and Miz, your involved in my idea.

Miz Muse: am I going to starting dating Katelyn? *grins slyly*

Katelyn Muse: *bursts in the door* WHAT ME AND MIZ?

Me: *sighs* … *to Miz + Katelyn Musi* No, you guys are not going to be a couple in that story! Miz, I might make you another one-shot though.

Katelyn Muse: *breaths a sigh of relief, before walking out to look for Ted*

Miz Muse: *pouts* fine… just don't put me with Michael Cole again…

Me: speaking of Cole… do you like him or not? Cause on Raw tonight, he went to rub your back and you kind of shrugged him away.

Miz Muse: I DON'T LIKE MICHAEL COLE!

Riley Muse: he respects Cole for his job.. That's all!

Me: oh…

Brianna got up from her chair and headed out of the room to get something to eat and see what the other musi were up too.

Me: *thinking: 'It's to damn quiet around here… well besides dumb and dumber behind me!'*

Miz Muse: Wait… Anna? What you doing?

Me: "Anna?" What the hell? When did you start calling me "Anna"?

Miz Muse: it's a short version of Brianna :D

Me: I know that… why are you calling me it? *confused*

Riley Muse: 'Cause "Anna is Awesome!" sounds better than "Brianna is Awesome!"

Miz Muse: *nods*

Me: *sighs* whatever…

Miz + Riley Musi: Soooooo Anna, What you doing?

Me: None of your business, guys

Miz Muse: ahh, come on… tell us!

Riley Muse: if it's a secret we'll keep it secret *both Miz and Riley grin, pleadingly*

Me: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! *looks at them* that's it…. CENA! RANDY! I HAVE A LITTLE PROBLEM FOR YOU!

Randy + Cena Musi: *comes from a empty bedroom together* this isn't what it looks like

Me: O_O

Miz + Riley Musi: yeah, sure… you guys weren't just in there doing it!

Me: *thinking: 'well that explains why I was bugged by Miz and Riley and NOT Randy.'* ... *shakes head* oh, yeah... Randy, Cena.. can you guys get them off my back? *points at Miz and Riley*

Randy + Cena Musi: it would be our pleasure, Anna!

Miz + Riley Musi: *take off running for the hills*

Randy + Cena Musi: *run after Miz and Riley*

Me: -_-' Since when did my musi call me, Anna?

* * *

Review Please


	5. Day 5

Brianna laid on her bed working on _Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dreamstreet_ and listening to music, when she randomly says out loud, "This song is just… Wow!"

Swagger Muse: Which Song?

Miz Muse: _'I Came To Play' _Duh.. Swagger!

Me: *sweat drops* no, Miz.. It's NOT your song.

Miz Muse: *mouth drops*

Swagger Muse: which song then?

Me: Swagger.. It's your song, how WWE did not get the other message the feel when you listen to it is beyond me!

Katelyn Muse: *comes into my room* it's true…

Me: Kate would you mind singing some?

Katelyn Muse: it'll be my pleasure…*starts singing*

"**Get on your knees**

**Get down on your knees**

**I'll bring you to your knees**

**On your knees"**

Swagger Muse: It doesn't sound to bad..

Me: Kate the other part…

Katelyn Muse: *nods and sings again*

"**On your knees**

**Yeah**

**The heat you feel is mine, oh**

**I'll bring you to your knees**

Me: You still don't see a sexual reference that's a little high for the WWE's PG thing, Swagger!

Swagger Muse: now I see it… *grins broadly*

Me: *sighs and mumbles* Swagger you are an idiot!

Katelyn Muse: now time for me to look for Teddy… *runs out of the room*

Miz Muse: her and Ted must have a date tonight

Swagger Muse: ….

Me: *glares at Miz*

Miz Muse: what? *looks at Swagger* oh..

Me: yeah… wait.. Didn't I get a Alex Riley Musi shortly after you, Miz?

Miz Muse: yeah, he's talking with Cole right now…

Me: ahhh… wait… SHIT!

Swagger Muse: no, swearing Anna!

Me: I'll swear all want too.

Randy Muse: *comes in, but bangs into the hall*

Me: *sweat drops* what.. Wait, do I want to know what happened to you?

Randy Muse: It involves the New Nexus musi…

Me: …

Swagger + Miz Musi: what happened?

Randy Muse: they gave me a beat down, before Punk gave me the GTS.

Me: yep, I didn't want to know… CORRE!

Miz, Swagger +Randy Musi: when did you get the Corre?

Me: I gave myself a story idea with them…

Corre Musi: *come in*

Me: can ya'll hunt down and beat the living shit out of the New Nexus for me?

Barrett Muse: why would we do that?

Me: cause if you do I might make a one shot story for you guys!

Corre Musi: *walk out of my room in search of the New Nexus*

Me: well that takes care of Punk and his disciples… now time to get rid of the 3 idiot left in my room.

Randy, Miz & Swagger Musi: DON'T CALL US IDIOTS!

Me: well your certainly not the brightest of my musi *looks at Randy* you asked for that beat down when you punted Husky in the skull… which was amazing. *looks at Swagger* what kind of person calls himself an _"All American American American"_? *looks at Miz* and your just an idiotic ass… sometimes!

Randy, Miz and Swagger Musi: *jaws drop*

Me: I rest my case… now to bed!


	6. Day 6

Me: YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER FOR THAT DAMN FOR SAKEN STORY! *jumps up and down*

Miz Muse: *pouts* I wasn't in it…

Me: ah.. That's because your going to be in the next chapter for _SES: Marie Brooks Story_! *grins*

Swagger Muse: Why did Ted and Cody beat me up? And what was Orton going to do to Katelyn?

Randy Muse: And please tell me that the person on the stage isn't who I think it is…

Katelyn Muse: heheh

Marie Muse: *glares at Katelyn* you slapped Randy!

Me: Marie that story takes place BEFORE you came into the WWE! It's ok…

Swagger Muse: wait… does that mean that my story has to deal with Marie and Punk's rivalry.

Me: It's going to be a side story.. But I have a plan for _Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dream street(and Swagger)_! Just trust me and my brain…

Randy, Swagger, & Miz Musi: Do we have to trust your brain?

Me: yes, you do *grins*

Katelyn & Marie Musi: aw, are the big bad Superstars scared of Anna's brain?

Randy, Swagger & Miz Musi: NO, WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF ANNA'S BRAIN!

Me: *sweat drops* I have to go get something to drink now… *gets up from desk and walks out of the room, heading for the kitchen*

Punk Muse: *sees me walk in the kitchen and glares* what is it, Anna?

Me: I'm thristy… wait.. Are you still upset because I didn't shave my head back when WWE still had the SES around?

Punk Muse: no…

Me: sure you aren't.. *walks over and opens the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water* bye Punky! *walks back toward my bedroom*

Kate, Marie & Miz Musi: *runs down the hall and hides behind me* What The Fuck?

Me: what is it?

Katelyn Muse: when did you get the fucking New Nexus as a musi?

Marie and Miz Musi: SCREW NEXUS… WHEN DID YOU GET THE CORRE AS MUSI?

Me: *to Katelyn* the New Nexus show up awhile ago… courtesy of Marie's brother! *to Marie and Miz* I got Corre for that new story idea I came up with when falling asleep one night!

Marie & Miz Musi: DID YOU HAVE TO BRING IN THE WHOLE CORRE?

Katelyn Muse: …

Me: *to Marie and Miz, again* Yes, The Corre is a stable… remember? However, you guys should be thankful that I didn't get the Original Nexus… mainly because I hated everyone in the Original Nexus, minus Heath and Justin.


	7. Day 7

Barrett Muse: Punk just shut up already…

Punk Muse: No, Barrett.. With me as the New Nexus's leader they will be greater than ever…

Barrett Muse: Aw, no they won't Punk… your just going to use them to help you!

Me: *sweat drops* … *thinking: while this explains where the sudden headache came from…*

Randy Muse: *walks into the living room, where Barrett and Punk were currently arguing*

Me: *buries head in a pillow*

Randy Muse: Um.. Barrett, Punk!

Barrett & Punk Musi: WHAT!

Randy Muse: *points at me*

Barrett Muse: *looks over* .. *removes the pillow* you ok, Anna?

Me: I will be…

Punk Muse: Hmpf… suits her for having Corre Musi in the first place, Corre and New Nexus in the same area are bound for trouble!

Me: *glares at Punk, before throwing the pillow at him*

Punk Muse: HEY!

Anna: CENA, I HAVE A PUNK ISSUE!

Cena Muse: *comes in and runs after Punk*

Punk Muse: *takes off looking for the rest of the New Nexus*

Barrett Muse: when did you get a Cena Muse?

Me: he's A) one of my fav wrestlers and B) he showed up in _SES: Marie Brooks Story_ and _Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dream street(and Swagger)_!

Randy Muse: I show up in both too *grins*

Me: Yeah.. In one you're an ass and in the other you're a sweet, caring guy… that reminds! *pulls out laptop and logs on to fan fiction*

Randy & Barrett Musi: you made a poll asking if you should put the Original Nexus in _SES: Marie Brooks Story_?

Me: Yeah, got a problem with that?

Randy Muse: you do remember what the Original Nexus did right?

Me: How can I forget? They beat the living shit out of John Cena, forced Cena to join them.. *points at Barrett* this guy fired Cena, than brought him back! However it would be funny to see how I have Marie deal with them since she's on Raw too…

Barrett Muse: *grins as I name the achievements that the Nexus caused*

Me: don't get all cocky, mister..


	8. Day 8

Barrett Muse: you changed your twitter name to CorreFanBrizzy, but when the Nexus is around it can't be anything involving Nexus…

Me: yes, because I HATED THE NEXUS! The only two members I liked were.. *points at Heath and Justin* ..and now they are part of The Corre!

Barrett Muse: what about me?

Me: you slowly grew on me.. I hated you at first..

Punk Muse: *walks in my room and sees The Corre* ah..

Me: Punk, you walked into the lions den, dude!

Punk Muse: *steps backwards outside the door as New Nexus(minus Husky) step appear beside or behind him* you were saying, Anna…

Me: -_-' I still have my money on the group in my room, you guys may have Batista Two over there *points at Mason Ryan* but Corre has Big Zeke, the man who lifted and slammed the Big Show on more than one occasion.

Punk Muse: and here I thought you were a believer in straight-edge…

Me: I am.. Wait… WHAT THE FUCK DOES BEING STRAIGHT-EDGE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?

Barrett Muse: easy, Anna… we'll take care of them…

Heath + Justin + Zeke Musi: *nod in agreement*

Punk Muse: *smirks*

McGillicutty + Ryan + Otunga Musi: … *watching The Corre carefully*

Me: *to Barrett* just make sure you beat the hell out of Otunga, I hated him even more than I did you…

Barrett Muse: -_-' well that's not saying much

Me: I know *grins*

Barrett Muse: BTW when are you going to post the fan fiction that Corre appears in?

Punk Muse: wait.. Corre gets a story, but the New Nexus doesn't?

Me: I SAID IT BEFORE… I HATE THE NEXUS.. NEW OR OLD FROM THE OLD THE ONLY TWO I LIKED WERE JUSTIN GABRIEL AND HEATH SLATER, BUT FROM THE NEW THE ONLY TWO I LIKE ARE MICHAEL McGILLICUTTY AND CM PUNK!


	9. Day 9

Me: Damn it, Jesse…Zachary… and Kody settle down RIGHT NOW! *fuming mad*

Randy Muse: *walks up next to me* What's wrong, Anna?

Me: *glaring at my nephews*

Randy Muse: Anna? *waves hand in front of my face*

Me: wah.. Huh? Oh, Randy! Wait, I thought Punky killed you!

Randy Muse: come on have more faith in me than that, Anna!

Me: don't you go all Punk on me and start talking about Faith!

Randy Muse: ok, sorry about that.. By the way, what's wrong?

Me: my damn nephews are getting on my fucking nerves, their being so annoying!

Randy Muse: aww *goes to hug me*

Me: *shoves him away* sorry, but you abandoned me with Swagger and Punk… you no hugging me, I'm mad at you!

Randy Muse: *pouts*

Me: not going to work

Randy Muse: *stilling pouting*

Me: not working

Randy Muse: *pout turns cuter, if possible*

Me: *looks away and covers eyes*

Punk Muse: *comes in* wha.. *sees Randy pouting at me* do I want to know what's going on?

Me: *uncovers eyes and looks at Punk* he's sad because I wouldn't let him hug me.. So now he's pouting about it.

Punk Muse: man, Randy grow up!

Me: this coming from the guy who looked like he was Jesus before Rey shaved his head… and even than you didn't get rid of the beard for a couple weeks or so…

Punk Muse: *sweat drops* your really bringing up something from the past, Anna?

Me: you do that to me… just because I didn't shave my head to be apart of your little cult.

Punk Muse: It was a Society…

Me: whatever you say, I have stories to work on now!

Randy Muse: *still pouting and being ignored*

Punk Muse: *lays on my bed, reading a book*

Me: *looks at Punk, than Randy, before turning back to the laptop on the desk*


	10. Day 10 Happy Valentines Day

_Anna- Well here's a **Special** Valentines Day chappie... What are my Musi going to do today?_

* * *

Anna woke up and rolled out of bed, walked to the bathroom. She returned back to her bedroom and grumbled, "Stupid Valentines Day!"

Randy Muse: Aww, does Anna hate the best holiday ever?

Me: Randy, SHUT UP!

Randy Muse: *grins at me*

Me: *glares at Randy*

Miz Muse: *comes in* what's wrong with her? *points at me*

Randy Muse: she hates Valentines Day!

Me: Randy! Miz! Shut it now!

Randy + Miz Musi: -_-

Me: Valentines Day is one of the stupidest days ever

Miz Muse: ah, your just bitter cause you don't have a boyfriend yet

Me: I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Miz! Since you don't have a girlfriend either…

Randy Muse: *laughs*

Miz Muse + Me: _' Shut Up, Randy!

Randy Muse: O.o

Marie Muse: *walks into my room* Miz and Anna agree on something? Is the world ending?

Randy Muse: yes, they did… and MARIE! *hugs Marie before Marie and Randy kiss*

Me + Miz Muse: -_-' GET A DIFFERENT ROOM!

Randy Muse: you guys are agreeing with each other a lot today!

Marie Muse: they probably like each other..

Me + Miz Muse: I DO NOT LIKE HIM/HER! *Me looks at Miz and Miz looks at Me* STOP AGREEING WITH ME!

Randy + Miz Muse: *laughing at me and Miz*

Miz Muse: *looks at Randy and Marie*

Me: One-Shot when I have the time!

Randy Muse: O.O Randy Slash One-Shot? You wouldn't..

Me: try me…

Miz Muse: keep laughing at her Randy and your getting paired a guy..

Randy Muse: *glares at me*

Me: *giggles at Randy and eating chocolate*

Miz Muse: I thought you said you hated Valentines Day?

Me: I did… but I love my chocolate! *eating chocolate and working on fan fictions*

Miz Muse: Wow! BTW Have an Valentines Day, Anna!

Me: Do you want a One-Shot?

Miz Muse: Noooooooo…

Me: Mikey! *looks at him*

Miz Muse: Yes…

Me: *sighs* fine… I'll write you a One-Shot just for Valentines Day!

Miz Muse: YAY! :D

Me: *grumbles* I was planning on making a new Wrestling OC anyway… Hey where did Randy and Marie go?

Miz Muse: I think they left to go to a different room.

Me: Wow, they actually listened to us!

Miz Muse: yeah


	11. Day 11 The Rock is Back!

_Anna: Hey everyone, This is just my reaction to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson being the surprise Guest Host for Wrestlemania 27 this year!_

* * *

Me: O.O The Rock is the Guest Host of Wrestlemania!

Miz Muse: he so totally just stole my spotlight…

Me: Oh, shut it Mizzy.. Or no One-Shot.

Miz Muse: -_-'

Randy Muse: Anna, no creating a Rock Muse…

Me: The Rock made a better Promo then what Mizzy here can do ;)

Miz Muse: :O she did not just go there

Randy Muse: yep, she did

Me: *grins*

Miz Muse: *starts pouting* take it back

Randy Muse + Me: *looks at Miz*

Miz Muse: *still pouting*

Randy Muse: Miz grow up…

Me: yeah, man… I'm going to TRY and get some sleep now… Dwayne got me into an excited mood that I can't sleep.

Randy Muse: ahh, should I have Miz rub your back?

Me: no…

Miz Muse: *pouting still*

Me: Night! Now leave my room, you two idiots!


	12. Day 12

_Anna: Ok, I wrote this last night... but because of a Snow Storm(damn Minnesota Weather) the internet was acting stupid! _

* * *

Me: *excited* WHOA, JOHN CENA FACES MIZZY AT WRESTLEMANIA! *jumps up*

Layla muse: who gave Anna sugar?

Randy muse: she's happy because the man who looks and eats Fruity Pebbles won…

Layla muse: yeah, but she wouldn't be this excited… would she?

Randy muse: *shakes head 'no'*

Layla muse: so who gave her sugar?

John Morrison comes into the living room with a gigantic bag that's filled with Hershey Chocolate Bars.

Randy muse: Morrison did you give Anna any sugar?

JoMo muse: nope, I just got here

Layla muse: true, I didn't see him all day

Wade Barrett and the rest of Corre come into the living room each with a Mountain Dew can.

Layla muse: did any of you guys give Anna any sugar?

Barrett muse: nope, the four of us were out of the house all day and just got back

Randy muse: that's true, I saw them live earlier

Me: *jumping around the excited* SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! *pounces at Justin Gabriel*

Gabriel muse: *dodges me*

Me: *makes Heath Slater fall backwards landing on the floor* THERE'S MY FAVORITE RED-HEAD!

Layla + Randy + The Corre(minus Slater) + JoMo musi: *watching me play with Heath's hair*

Slater muse: Aw Anna, who gave you the sugar? *takes drink of the mountain dew*

Me: *looks at The Corre* The New Nexus…

Randy muse: *jaw drops* Punk knew what sugar did to her…

Barrett muse: he knew it made her damn crazy..

Layla muse: no, she always liked Heath…

Randy muse: Anna is Straight-Edge.. But if she has sugar she starts acting like she got high off of alcohol!

Barrett muse: oh

Gabriel muse: *pulling me and trying to get me off of Heath*

Me: *hugging Heath for dear life* NUUUUUUUU! :'( I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY RED-HEAD!

Slater muse: I NEED HELP HERE!

The Corre(minus Slater) musi: *grabs Heath*

Randy + Layla musi: *grabs me*

The Corre(minus Slater) + Randy + Layla musi: *pulls as hard as they all can until eventually I let go of Heath*

Randy + Layla musi: *falls backwards one way with me*

The Corre(minus Slater) musi: falls backwards the other way with Heath*

Randy muse: *stands up holding my arms*

Me: NUUUUUUUUUUU, I WANT MY FAVORITE RED-HEAD!

Slater muse: *hides behind Big Zeke* she scares me when she's had sugar

Randy muse: what happened with you is nothing… she drank about 5-6 cans of mountain dew and before she went for the last can Miz took it and started drinking it.

Layla muse: *nods* Anna went on a Sugar High Rampage she finally settled down when the sugar in her body wore off.

Gabriel muse: like now… *points at me*

Randy muse: *let's me go*

Me: *falls on to my knees and mumbles* Sugar Rush wearing off… must sleep!

Randy + Layla muse: yep, she'll be back to her normal self tomorrow


	13. Day 13

Me: *sighs working on the next chappy for a fic*

Cole muse: whatcha doing, Anna?

Me: O.o did you just say 'Whatcha doing"?

Cole muse: maybe…

Me: CORRE! NEW NEXUS! RANDY! KING! COME AND KILL MICHAEL COLE FOR ME THE IDIOT IS SCARING ME!

Cole muse: *runs and jumps out my window*

Corre + New Nexus + Randy + King musi: *come running into my room*

King muse: where is Cole?

Me: *points out the window* he jumped for it

King muse: *runs and jumps out of the window and goes after Cole*

Me: *looks at Randy, Corre and New Nexus* you guys aren't going?

Barrett muse: no way, whatever King is going to do is a thousand times worse what the nine of us could do…

Me: true… wait 9 of you?

Punk muse: duh, Anna… there's currently 4 members in the New Nexus, thanks to Randy over there.. There's 4 members in The Corre and there's 1 Randy Orton!

McGillicutty muse: last I checked 4 + 4 + 1 = 9

Me: -_- smart-asses…

Randy + Corre + New Nexus musi: *leaves my bedroom and goes to the living room*

Me: *goes back to working on fics*


	14. Day 14

_Anna: Ok, I was eatting a giant tub of beef Ramen when Miz showed up with two of my newest musi and yes, I'm a fan of House of Anubis! My favorite people would have to be Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson!_

* * *

Me: *eating some beef ramen*

Miz muse: ANNA, WHO ARE THESE GUYS? *runs into the kitchen with two new musi behind him*

Me: *swallows mouth full of food* Miz, those would be my new musi for a House of Anubis fiction I'm working on… Mike meet Jerome Clarke and Alfred "Alfie" Lewis! Jerome and Alfie meet Mike "The Miz" Mizanin!

Jerome muse: hey!

Alfie muse: hey!

Miz muse: hey! *to me* Anna, your writing another fiction?

Me: yes, but I might not post it up right away! Wait… *walks out of the kitchen with the ramen cup in hand*

Jerome + Alfie + Miz musi: *follows me to see what I'm doing*

Me: where is she?

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

Me: That doesn't sound good… *runs toward the voice*

Tiffany muse: *outside with LayCool* how about you two sluts tell me who you are!

Layla muse: Sluts? Michelle, did she just call us sluts?

Tiffany muse: Yes, I did… because from what I see you two are sluts

Me: there she is…

Jerome + Alfie musi: *runs over and pulls Tiffany away from LayCool*

Tiffany muse: oh, Jerome.. Alfie.. I was wondering where you guys were *smiles*

Michelle muse: *looks at me* Anna who is that?

Me: that would be my OC muse for my House of Anubis fiction, I'm working on! Tiffany meet Layla and Michelle! Layla and Michelle meet Tiffany!

Tiffany muse: nice to meet you sluts

Me: Jerome! Alfie! Get her out of here!

Jerome + Alfie musi: yeah, we will *pulling Tiffany back inside*

LayCool musi: you're writing a new fiction story with her?

Me: yes, I am… blame my brain *walks back inside* just don't do anything to Tiffany and you girls will be just fine!

LayCool + Miz musi: *follows me back inside*


	15. Day 15

_Anna: Ok, I wrote this last night during the 83rd Academy Awards, but I wasn't feeling to well to actually post it up!_

* * *

Me: *watching the Oscars*

Miz + Jerome musi: *come in to my bedroom arguing*

Me: -_-' Do you two mind? *thinking: this explains where I got the headache though*

Miz muse: tell him to shut up than Anna

Me: what did you say Jerome?

Jerome muse: I just told him that there's no way he would have beat Randy Orton without Alex Riley's help

Me: Ok, Jerome don't pick on Miz's ability… and Miz he's right, especially back during the TLC PPV!

Miz muse: your mean to me, Anna

Me: I said you have ability… but you depend on Riley alittle to much

Jerome muse: *nods*

Me: oh, Jerome.. Where's Tiff?

Jerome muse: crap *runs off looking for Tiffany*

Miz muse: *looks at the TV* the Oscars?

Me: yeah, I'm getting the urge to watch Inception now

Miz muse: *sits down next to me*

Me: can I help you?

Miz muse: no, I just want to watch the Oscars!

Me: fine, whatever


	16. Day 16

_Anna: Ok, tonight's episode of RAW was really sad for the new, young talent on the Roster... Sheamus, McGillicutty, Bryan and even Alex Riley! Don't get me wrong; I like Triple H, Randy Orton is #1 on my favorites list, I have respect for The Miz and John Cena is #2 on my favorites list... but that was kinda pathetic for WWE! However, I'm extremely happy that Evan Bourne is back! :D I love the little High-Flyer! Also apparently Chris Jericho is going to be on Next Season's Dancing with the Stars!_

* * *

Me: *watching Raw* Triple H? I want The Corre! O.O Triple H, what did the table do to you?

Barrett muse: I think it's more of what Sheamus did to him…

Me: no shit, Barrett!

Gabriel muse: Hey Anna, remember to stay PG!

Me: Gabriel, I'm not fucking staying PG… this is my fucking fiction! It's not something coming from WWE, so I'll swear all I want too!

Slater muse: who put a monkey in your pants, Anna?

Me: What The Fuck? Monkey in my pants?

Slater muse: your being a little cranky right now

Me: I'm getting over being sick… great, it's Mizzy and Riley! *rolls eyes*

Gabriel muse: I thought you like Miz?

Me: I have respect for him… sometimes and I admit he's a good Heel and can get the crowd going….

Slater muse: Oh

Me: ahhh, Evey! Stupid Bellas!

Gabriel + Slater + Barrett musi: Evey?

Me: *looks at them* What? I love Evey!

Gabriel muse: Love as in Love Love or Love as in friend?

Me: Gabriel, I'm Bi-sexual… so I love both females and males!

Barrett + Slater musi: *mumbles: well that explains everything*

Me: what was that?

Barrett muse: nothing

Me: riiiiiight! OH, look it's The Rock!

Gabriel muse: Cena vs. Rock… that would be an interesting match

Me: O.O The Rock is rapping? *growls at Miz* Don't attack Bryan from behind, Mizzy! Bad Boy!

Barrett muse: Did she just growl at Mike?

Slater muse: yeah, she did

Gabriel muse: is that supposed to scare Mike or something? Cause from Cole's reaction, he was just as shocked…

Me: O_o OH, MY GAWD… ALEX RILEY ACTUALLY HAS COOL RING GEAR NOW!

Barrett muse: Mike is just a big lair…

Me: He was tweeting while ringside… O.O

Slater muse: that was a really lame dropkick.. I'm with Mathews on this one

Me: Finally Mike tells Cole to shut up! :D O.O Alex Riley is fired from being Mike's apprentice!


	17. Day 17

Me: *sitting on bed, back against the wall and listening to music* Time to finish this chappy! :D

Punk muse: Which story?

Me: wah… Where the fuck have you been?

Punk muse: with the New Nexus…

Me: *thinking: should have guessed!*

Punk muse: soooo which story is the chapter for?

Me: like I would tell you, Phillip!

Punk muse: Phillip? Since when did you call me, Phillip?

Me: since YOU started to call Randy Orton "Randal Keith"! *grins*

Punk muse: *jaw drops*

Me: heheh

Marie muse: *comes in my room with a bowl of popcorn* What is… *sees Punk* … you!

Punk muse: and I'm out… *runs quickly past Marie*

Marie muse: *drops the bowl and runs after Punk* GET BACK HERE…. YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING BLACK EYE!

Me: ….

Katelyn muse: why is Marie trying to kill Punk?

Me: he gave her a black eye

Katelyn muse: oh…

Me: yep and do you mind, Katelyn? *points at the mess of popcorn on the floor* I'm kinda busy with this chapter

Katelyn muse: no problem, I'll clean it up for you *goes and gets the vacuum*


	18. Day 18

Me: *glares at Cena*

Cena muse: *to Randy* what's wrong with Anna?

Randy muse: I think it has something to do with what you said when you were address The Rock!

Cena muse: What did I say?

Me: you want to know what you said…. You said, "Bologna Fudgen Mustard"!

Cena muse: so what's wrong with that?

Me: I started that saying… and you took it TWICE!

Cena muse: not my fault… blame Creative!

Randy muse: *nods* he's right, Anna.. It was Creative who…

Me: *looks at Randy*

Randy muse: I'll shut up now…

Me: *looks back at Cena*

Cena muse: *glances at Randy, before looking at me* Sorry! *grins, making the dimples appear*

Me: *sighs* Damn it, Cena… you know I can't be mad at you when you're smiling!

Cena muse: I know *still grinning*

Me: fine… I forgive you for saying it… just enough with the dimples… *looking at the floor*

Cena muse: Hehe, Yay.. By the way, Anna?

Me: what is it?

Cena muse: Can I have a one-shot story?

Me: what for?

Cena muse: 'Cause Mike has his own one-shot…

Miz muse: I have a one-shot because…

Me: you have a one-shot, Mizzy.. Because I wanted to write something between the relationship between you and Cole!

Miz muse: …

Cena muse: wow, he actually shut up… so do I get a one-shot?

Me: fine… *mumbles to self: "I was getting an idea for another OC anyway!"*


	19. Day 19

Miz muse: What The Fuck? Anna, your giving me a sister?

Me: yes, I am :D

Miz muse: I loathe you, Anna!

Me: I love you too, Mizzy!

Miz muse: -_-'

Me: *grins and working on One-Shot with Cena*

Miz muse: you better not put my sister in a relationship with Cena..

Me: whatever.. *mumbles* my musi are trying to control my brain again…


	20. Day 20

Me: *packing boxes*

Randy muse: your leaving us..

Me: ah… HELLO! Earth to Randy, your from my brain… you have to come with me! *mumbles to self: unfortunately!*

Randy muse: oh, yeah… *grins* …sooo where we moving?

Me: I'm not telling you… you and the others will have to wait!

Alex muse: I know where we're moving! *grins knowingly*

Randy muse: tell me, Riley! *glares*

Me: Alex, if you tell him.. I'll… I'll… *thinks* I'll write a One-Shot with you and Katelyn! My Katelyn.. Not the one that WWE brought in NXT Season 3...

Alex muse: O.O but she's dating Ted and if you…

Me: yep, if I write a One-Shot with you and her… Ted will want to kill you!

Alex muse: *gulps before doing the 'lock his mouth shut' thing with the invisible key*

Randy muse: *glares at me* you want to torture me about where we're going don't you?

Me: *grins* about fucking time you figured it out, Randy :D by the way, PHILLIP!

Punk muse: *comes in with two black eyes and his arm in a sling* WHAT?

Me: *trying not to laugh* your sister really beat you up for giving her a black eye didn't she… *hand covering mouth*

Randy + Alex musi: *on floor laughing the asses off*

Punk muse: SHUT UP! *glares at Randy, Alex and me*

Me: Ok… Ok… Guys, that's enough… Now leave me alone, so I can get back to packing!

Randy + Alex musi: *laughing still as they walk out of the room*

Punk muse: *glares at them, but follows anyway*


	21. Day 21

_Anna: Don't ask where I got Jersey Shore musi... I have no clue -_-' I've seen the show a couple of times, and they just showed up!_

* * *

Me: *getting ready to go out for lunch*

Jersey Shore musi: Can we come with?

Me: NO! -_-'

Jersey Shore musi: Awwwwww *pouts*

Cena muse: Anna, be nice!

Snooki muse: CENA! *hugs Cena*

Me: . Fuck it, Cena… you had to come in here!

Cena muse: I really wish this was a PG story…

Me: well It's not… so get fucking over it, Mr. Fruit Loop!

Situation muse: *to Cena* What's wrong with her?

Cena: *to Situation* Nothing, you get use to it…

Me: *glares at Cena and Situation* do you boys want to share something with me?

Cena +Situation musi: No, we're good

Me: good… now.. OUT ALL OF YA!

Jersey Shore + Cena musi: fine.. *walks out of my room*


	22. Day 22

_Anna: does anyone know the last time Ted DiBiase won a match? Cause I forgot... the poor guy's been on a losing streak forever! _

* * *

Me: *looks at Ted*

Ted muse: What?

Me: I was just thinking… when was the last time you won a match?

Ted muse: it was… *thinks*

Me: you don't even remember? O.O

Ted muse: it's been awhile…

Me: *laughing*

Ted muse: *pouting*

Me: *looks at Ted* awe, why must you pout? I hate when you guys do that to me! *sighs* fine, I won't laugh…

Ted muse: *grins*

Me: *glares at Ted*

Katelyn muse: *comes in* TEDDY! *runs over and kisses Ted*

Me: get a room you two…

Katelyn + Ted musi: *looks at me and laughs, before walking out of my room*

Me: *sighs, watching them leave*


	23. Day 23

Me: *working on _House of Anubis Fic* _hmm, It's to quiet around here… shouldn't someone be getting beat up or made fun of about now? *coughs*Miz*cough*

Miz muse: ANNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA! *runs into Anna's room with 5 musi behind him* WHO ARE THESE GUYS?

Me: *mumbles* spoke to soon *to Miz* These guys would be more of my House of Anubis musi, remember Jerome and Alfie, well this is Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson and Amber Millington!

Miz muse: You have a very cruel mind, by the way… Randy says we're moving but he won't say where…

Me: that's because not even Randy knows where we're moving… only Alex and I MADE him keep it a secret!

Miz muse: we'll see about that, Anna! *walks out of the room in search of Alex*

Me: I have a bad feeling about this… *to HoA musi* Sorry about him, Miz.. Can be a big idiot sometimes… I mean most of the time!

Nina muse: it's ok, Anna

Fabian muse: Yeah, we're used to it…

Patricia muse: it's called Jerome and Alfie

Jerome + Alfie musi: *come in* We heard that Patricia…

Patricia muse: good, I was hopeing you would

Jerome muse: *pouts* by the way, Anna… where's Tiffany and Danny?

Me: I have no clue where those two are…

Nina + Fabian + Patricia musi: you lost your own characters?

Me: I didn't lose them…

* * *

_Anna: By the way, Tiffany and Danny are my OC's for my House of Anubis Story ;) for anyone who has seen the series... Which I absolutely love it, it's an amazing show! _


	24. Day 24

_Anna: I have NO CLUE where I got Jersey Shore Musi... they popped up one day!_

* * *

Me: *watching Jersey Shore*

Randy muse: I thought you didn't like that show… O.o

Me: I have no clue why I'm watching it… *points at Jersey Shore musi* …blame them, they forced me to watch it one night when I couldn't sleep

Me: I'm free from Jersey Shore *cheers* Time to watch some Superstars :D

Kessling muse: Aww, man… I wanted to watch more Jersey Shore :'(

Me: *rolls eyes* Great… *looks at Jersey Shore musi* look what you did… you got Kessling addicted to your show now!

Situation muse: come on you know you love our show too, Anna ;)

Me: I have never seen someone use a Diva as a fricken weapon like Bryan with Gail….

Randy muse: *looks at his sister* Really sis? You like that show?

Kessling muse: oh, relax Randal… none of the people I find attractive… maybe

Situation muse: wow, someone who doesn't find me, Vinny or Pauly attractive!

Kessling muse: that's because I already have a boyfriend… by the name of Curt Hawkins ;)

Hawkins muse: *hears his name and comes in* Yes? Someone say my name

Kessling muse: I did *grins*

Hawkins muse: baby! *walks over to Kessling and giving her a kiss*

Me: _' Do I have to write a One-Shot fic with you two?

Hawkins + Kessling musi: that would be nice *both grinning*


	25. Day 25

_Anna: Just letting you know... I have NO idea when and how I got most of musi this time! They just appeared _'_

* * *

Me: *laughing ass off*

Ziggler muse: what are laughing about?

Me: just watched you, Hawkins, Barreta, Croft, Masters and JTG on Silent Library

Hawkins muse: that was both hilarious and painful at the same time

Me: it was just hilarious for me :D

JTG muse: you have a cruel mind, Anna

Me: I know… wait.. When did I get you, Mr. I can't down a baby bottle of fish water?

JTG muse: Not my fault… that was nasty

Masters muse: you had to do one fricken challenge… I had to do what 4 of them!

Me: it was exactly 4 challenges, Chris

Caylen muse: not mention JTG didn't have to do that nipple race

Ziggler muse: yeah, JTG…

JTG muse: not my fault the cards love me :D

Ziggler, Caylen, Masters, Hawkins, Barreta musi: *glaring at JTG*

Me: aw, J.. I think you should run…

JTG muse: yeah.. *runs away*

Ziggler, Caylen, Masters, Hawkins, Barreta musi: *runs after JTG*

Me: *watchs them leave* when did I get JTG, Barreta, Masters, and Caylen musi? *raises eyebrow*


	26. Day 26

_Anna: Ok, this features absolutely NO WRESTLING MUSI WHAT SO EVER and for people who do not understand Japanese speak: _

_1) -chan is show endearment toward someone, mainly toward girls  
2) -kun is the same way, but sometimes, older males in the work place(bosses or someone with a higher position than the young female), and male teachers addressing female students as kun  
3) -sempai is used to show the person with the most experience; weather it be at school, a company, sports club or another group  
_

* * *

Tobi muse: *running around trying to find me* ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNN(1)!

Me: *thinking: "great… I was wondering when they would show themselves"*

Tobi muse: *runs into my room* ANNNNNAAAAA-CHANNNNN! *glomps me*

Me: *falls backwards out of my chair* DAMMIT TOBI! GET OFF OF ME!

Konan muse: *comes in* Tobi get off of Anna now!

Tobi muse: ok Konan-chan, Tobi a good boy! Tobi get off of Anna-chan!

Me: *thinking: "first Anna! Now for Tobi is Anna-chan! Why is it so hard for them to call me "Bri" or "Brianna"!*

Deidara muse: *comes in my room* hey.. Um.. Anna! You know that loud mouthed annoying wrestler, who's the current champion?

Me: The Miz? Yeah!

Deidara muse: well I don't think you're going to have to worry about him for awhile..

Me: what did you do, Deidara?

Deidara muse: I did nothing… he stepped near where I placed a bomb outside, it exploded and he flew about 1000 miles away!

Me: *sighs* well at least you didn't kill him… I don't think I need a visit from Vince muse because one of my Akatsuki musi killed his WWE Champion!

Konan muse: Umm… Anna… aren't you concerned that he was placing bombs outside in the first place?

Me: *looks at Konan, than at Deidara* she does have a point, Why are placing bombs outside my house?

Deidara muse: ahh *runs away*

Me: Hey DEIDARA-KUN(2), GET BACK HERE!

Konan muse: O.O *shocked after hearing me say Deidara-kun*

Tobi muse: Does Anna-chan like like Deidara-sempai(3)?

Me: *blushes* no… NOW OUT, BOTH OF YOU!

* * *

_If you're confused as to what the numbers mean, I refer you look back up at the top of the story and read the A.N. up there... before asking me in a review what Chan, Kun and Sempai mean!_


	27. Day 27 April Fools Day

Marie muse: Where The Fuck is Phillip Jack Brooks? *comes in my room*

Me: *looks at Marie* what did he do now?

Marie muse: *growls in frustration* the fucking asshole decided it would be funny if he cut an apple and stick a gummy worm in it! *shows me the apple*

Me: aw, Marie… that's not a gummy worm!

Marie muse: WHAT? *looks at the worm* GAAAAAHHHHHHHH….

Me: do you really think that Phil would play that kind of prank on you?

Marie muse: *throws the apple out of the window* probably not…

Me: Phil wouldn't play it.. But I know three people would… *sighs*

Marie muse: Who?

Me: my House of Anubis musi: Jerome, Alfie and Tiffany… their the pranksters for my House of Anubis story that are in the works…

Marie muse: *growls* I'm going to fucking kill them

Me: don't kill them… JEROME! ALFIE! TIFFANY! GET IN HERE!

Jerome + Alfie + Tiffany musi: *comes in* Yes, Anna!

Me: did you guys put a real worm inside an apple that Marie was going to eat?

Jerome muse: yeah… but the apple was actually directed toward Patricia!

Alfie muse: yep… she was being mean to us! *nods*

Tiffany muse: so we wanted to get revenge on her!

Me: see Marie I knew they didn't do it on propose.. Patricia is always getting them upset!

Marie muse: fine.. Just don't let it happen again

Jerome + Alfie + Tiffany musi: Ok, sorry Marie!

Me: Now out all of ya!

Jerome + Alfie + Tiffany + Marie musi: *walks out of my room*

Me: I'm surprised none of my musi tried to prank me!


	28. Day 28 Wrestlemania 27

Me: I can't believe The Rock cost John the title…

Miz muse: I can't believe I got _The Rock Bottom_ twice in less than a week…

Randy muse: I can't believe it's not butter!

Me + Miz muse: *looks at Randy with 'WTF looks on our faces'*

Randy muse: What?

Me: "I can't believe it's not butter!" What the…

Miz muse: …fuck are you talking about?

Randy muse: Anna! Mike! You guys are finishing the other person's sentences again!

Me: I know…

Miz muse: …

Me: by the way, Mike… didn't Deidara's bombs send you what 1, 000 miles away! How did you get back here so fast?

Miz muse: it's called an airplane, Anna!

Me: -_-' I know what airplanes are Mikey!


	29. Day 29

Marie muse: I am going to fucking kill, Barrett!

Me: O.O' Hm.. Marie! You do know that the Wade in your story isn't around anymore, now that I posted up _The Manager_!

Marie muse: *looks over at me* I'm not pissed because he…

Cena muse: *covers Marie's mouth* shh, don't spoil it... if the readers want to know what he did they can read _SES: Marie Brooks Story_!

Me: Thank you, Cena! :D He's right, Marie!

Marie muse: *crosses arms over chest and mumbles through Cena's hand* Fine!

Tobi muse: *runs in* ANNA-CHANNNNN! *glomps me*

Me: -_-' Tobi what do you want now?

Tobi muse: Tobi is a good boy and Tobi would like Anna-chan to write Tobi a One-Shot!

Me: a One-Shot? Really? Tobi, Really?

Tobi muse: yes, a one-shot… because Tobi is a good boy!

Cena + Marie muse: *look at me and Tobi, confused*

Me: *looks over* oh, yeah… you guys haven't been introduced yet! Cena.. Marie, meet Tobi! Tobi meet John Cena and Marie Brooks!

Tobi muse: Yah! Tobi meets more friends! *lets go of me and hugs Marie*

Randy muse: *comes in* WHAT THE FUCK? *sees Tobi*

Me: ah, Tob…

Randy grabs Tobi by the back of the shirt and kicks his ass, making him fly about 10, 000 miles away.

Me: that works too…


	30. Day 30

Me: *watching movies on SyFy*

Barrett muse: *walks in my room* Hey Anna!

Me: what is it?

Barrett muse: do you think that you could write a one-shot for me and Chika?

Me: *looks at Barrett* you like Mike's sister?

Barrett muse: well she is cute and nothing like Mike

Me: *nods* true

Barrett muse: so is that a yes on the one-shot?

Me: yeah, it's a yes

Barrett muse: *grins* =D

Me: Barrett is there anything else you need?

Barrett muse: no, I'm good.. *walks out of my room, grinning*

Me: *thinking: "weird"* … *goes back to watching movies on SyFy*


	31. Day 31

Miz muse: ANNNNNNAAAAAAAA!

Me: *thinking: "well there goes my peaceful night!"* What is it now, Mike?

Miz muse: are you EVER going to bring me and Maryse back into _SES: Marie Brooks Story_?

Me: O_o Funny you bring that up… I was actually going to put you guys in the next chapter!

Miz muse: Really?

Me: Really! *grins*

Riley muse: What about me?

Me: *sighs* Riley you are going to show up in _The Manager_! Since in the stories I am currently stuck on… you wouldn't make an appearance until NXT Season 2, which for _SES: Marie Brooks Story _is happening now!

Riley muse: so does that mean I'm going to appear?

Me: *nods* Yes, you are going to appear in an upcoming chapter!

Barrett muse: *walks in* Anna how is that one-shot coming along?

Me: *sighs, thinking: "I was having such a nice night too.. Damn Miz had to show up!"* Wade that one-shot is coming along just fine!

Miz + Riley musi: What One-Shot?

Barrett muse: a one-shot involving me and your sister, Mike!

Miz muse: What? Chika and Wade? *looks at Anna* Is this some kind of a joke?

Me: nope, I'm making Wade and Chika into a couple!

Chika muse: *yawns* Huh? What's going on, Mike?

Miz muse: *sighs* nothing, go back to bed sis…

Riley + Barrett + Me: You didn't tell her?

Miz muse: she'll find out eventually.. So I'll just let it happen.

Me: how Mikey is being corporative! Mike do you want something in return?

Miz muse: I want a one-shot with either me and Maryse or me and Eve!

Me: Eve? *thinks* Well you guys did have good chemistry when she was with Truth, back with that Truth/Miz rivalry that was going on… in fact Eve had good chemistry with Riley also..

Miz + Barrett + Riley musi: *walks out of my room*

Me: *looks up* huh? *sees Miz, Barrett and Riley gone* Yay! They left on their own :D

* * *

_Anna: Ok, everyone... please don't ask me to add you into this... This story is MY LIFE with MY MUSI! If I do add in other people there going to be people I know in real life, not people I meet over the internet or people who ask to be put into this story! If you want to do something with characters then make your own story like this... Sorry about the little rant!_


	32. Day 32

Me: *crying* :'(

Cena muse: *to Randy* what's wrong with Anna!

Randy muse: *to Cena* she's upset that Adam has to retire

Me: *still crying* I'm going to miss the Rated-R Superstar! Now the only reason I have to watch SD is The Corre, Cody Rhodes, Christian and Swagger!

Cena + Randy musi: -_-'

Me: *starts working on a Edge retiring One-Shot*

Cena muse: how she's actually ignoring us..

Randy muse: ..is beyond me!

Eve muse: *comes in room and looks at me* She's still upset?

Cena + Randy musi: *nods 'yes'*

Cena muse: yeah, Adam was her fav Face, besides Jay, on Smackdown..

Randy muse: true..

Me: Ok.. Cena, Randy and Eve.. Stop talking about me being depressed about Adam retiring like I'm not in the room.

Cena + Randy + Eve musi: -_-' *walks out of the room*


	33. Day 33

Randy muse: We moved about 5 blocks from the last house?

Me: -_-' Yes, Randy! We moved...

Marie muse: ...WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BROTHER?

Me + Randy muse: What did Phil do now?

Marie muse: *points at her butt*

Me: *looks and sees an gigantic hole that's showing her ass* wow..

Randy muse: *grinning and looking at Marie's ass*

Me: *rolls eyes* … *to Marie* I think I saw Phil and the New Nexus leave about an hour ago..

Marie muse: *growls in frustration* He ran off on me…

Katelyn muse: *comes in with Ted* What's wrong with her?

Randy muse: …

Me: Phil ran off with the New Nexus after he cut a huge hole in the back of her pants so her ass shows!

Marie muse: *turns around showing Katelyn and Ted the hole*

Katelyn muse: *gasps*

Ted muse: damn

* * *

_DON'T ASK ME TO PUT YOU INTO THIS STORY! THIS IS JUST FOR ME AND MY PAIN IN THE ASS MUSI! IF I PUT ANY OTHER PEOPLE IN IT, THE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE THOSE I KNOW IN REAL LIFE... NOT THE ONES I MEET OVER THE INTERNET!_


	34. Day 34

Me: *drooling*

Cena muse: what's wrong with her?

Chika muse: she's watching wrestling slash videos on Youtube… featuring you, Randy, Cody, Ted and Adam

Cena muse: *twitches* I never thought she'd be into that sort of thing

Chika muse: John she made a slash story with my brother and Cole…

Cena muse: true.. But I didn't think she'd be into that with me, Randy, Cody, Ted and Adam

Chika muse: point taken

Me: shut up.. *still drooling* ..slash still on

Cena + Chika musi: We've lost her!

Randy muse: we lost her when she made the Miz/Cole story

Miz muse: don't remind me, Orton!

Chika muse: *laughs* you gotta admit bro, that was funny

Miz muse: *glares at Chika* no it wasn't sister

Chika muse: umm *runs in search of Wade*

Randy muse: great.. Mike, you just cause her to go look for Stu!

Miz muse: so?

Cena muse: *face palm* Mike you're an idiot!

Me: I said shut up… slash still on *has a bucket for all the drool*


	35. Day 35

Marie + Punk musi: *comes in my room, arguing*

Punk muse: I didn't cut a hole in your pants Marie!

Marie: muse: yeah, right.. You're always out to get me lately

Me: *looks at them* well this explains where I got my sudden headache

Marie muse: *looks at me* Anna I can't believe I have to go see Warden James… :'( I haven't done nothing

Me: I know and you know.. But it's mandatory for them to make sure you're staying away from drugs and alcohol while on probation…

Marie muse: *pouts*

Punk muse: she just doesn't want to admit that while she was hanging around Randy and all of them she was drinking

Me: ah…

Marie muse: PHILLIP JACK BROOKS! SAY THAT AGAIN AND WE'LL SEE HOW FAST LUKE AND SERENA CAN COME TO YOUR AID BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!

Me: Um…

Punk muse: O_O'

Me: Punky you might want to run if you know what's good for you

Punk muse: *jumps out of my window*

Marie muse: *jumps after him*

Me: *sighs*

Chika muse: Anna!

Me: what is it, Chika?

Chika muse: I know Stu was here asking for a one-shot for me and him.. But can you..

Me: can I make a one-shot of your relationship with Cena before Stuart came into the WWE?

Chika muse: *nods a little*

Me: *sighs* can it wait.. So I can finish some other stories?

Chika muse: sure

Me: well that's good… Stu was a pain in the ass with wanting the Wade/Chika done

Barrett muse: what was that, Anna?

Me: nothing *acting innocent*

Barrett muse: I'm sure.. *looks at Chika*

Chika muse: Stewie…

Me: *coughs* …Griffin!

Barrett + Chika musi: *looks at me*

Me: what? When someone says "Stewie" I think of Stewie Griffin from Family Guy! Now you two out.. *points at my door* ..I have work to do.

Chika + Barrett musi: fine *walks out of my room*

Me: *mumbles* well I know what their planning. They left my room without a fight, so their off to have some fun time!


	36. Day 36

Me: IT'S OFFICIAL… except for Cena, Swagger, Hawkins, Eve, Drew & Ryder… SMACKDOWN IS NOW MY TOP FAVORITE BRAND!

Barrett muse: and why would that be?

Me: Um, let's see here… Smackdown has: The Corre, Randy, Ted, Cody, Natalya, Tyson Kidd, Sheamus, Bryan Danielson, William Regal and a few others that I can't think of right now! Raw only has 6 of my favs now!

Barrett muse: oh

Cena muse: wait? Regal is one of your favs? Since when?

Me: I have respect for him… ok?

Cena muse: ok…

Me: *rolls eyes*

Randy muse: I can't believe me and Cena are on separate brands…

Me: do I sense a Centon moment about to happen? ;)

Randy + Cena musi: NO!

Barrett muse: well you guys said that together rather quickly

Miz muse: *walks in my room, with a kit kat*

Me: Mike… where did you get that?

Miz muse: ah..

Deidara muse: *downstairs* TOBI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: that's doesn't sound good

*bomb blows up*

Me: aw *looks out bedroom window*

Tobi muse: *flying away from the blast* TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Me: I do not want to know…. What the fuck just happened!

Deidara muse: *comes up stairs and into my room*

Miz muse: ah, wha...

Cena muse: *covers Miz's mouth*

Deidara muse: *looks at Cena and Miz*

Randy muse: what happened?

Cena, Barrett Musi + Me: -_-

Deidara muse: oh, that explosion... Tobi was making fun of my art!

Me: well the good thing about Tobi flying is unlike Mikey here... Tobi doesn't pay attention where I live so he won't be back for awhile! *sighs*

Miz muse: hey... don't compare me and Tobi's brains...

Cena muse: Mike's right... unlike Tobi, Mike is actually sneakier!

Barrett muse: Sneakier? Cena, you're making up words again!

Me: I have to agree with Stewie, Cena... and I'm like a master of made up words!

Randy + Miz + Deidara musi: Anna agrees with Barrett? When did this happen?

Me: -_- Oh, shut up... and out I have stories to write and I'm watching the "Underworld Triligy" on SyFy!


	37. Day 37

Me: *watching CNN News*

Randy muse: *walks in my room with a cup of coffee* what's so interesting?

Me: Osama Bin Laden is dead! :D

Randy muse: oh.. Well it's about time

Me: your telling me.. I was in 6th grade when 9/11 happened and that's something that's always going to be in my memory… because that's the only thing that the teachers had on TV during and after..

Randy muse: wow..

Me: yep, my 11 year old nephew: Jesse was only 1, while Zach and Kody weren't even born yet

Randy muse: …

Me: what? I'm excited… the asshole is finally dead! :D


	38. Day 38 Happy Birthday Rock

Me: aw, Drew… Swagger… That entrance was not PG!

Swagger muse: it was his idea, not mine…

Drew muse: you said it was a good idea

Swagger muse: no I didn't…

Me: will you 2 shut up.. I'm trying to watch the rest of Raw

Drew + Swagger musi: -_-

Me: Oh, dear lord… not Kane… *hides under blanket*

Randy muse: *comes in my room and looks at me*

Drew muse: *points at the TV* Kane

Randy muse: aw

Me: not my fault, Kane scares me… *hiding under blanket*

Randy muse: I thought I hurt Phil at Extreme Rules…

Me: Holy shit… Vince McMahon at Raw? :O Though I have to wish The Rock.. Happy Birthday! Even though, I'm CeNation all the way!

Randy muse: then why are you wishing Dwayne a happy birthday?

Me: cause I wanted too…

* * *

_Anna- Ok, I loved Raw.. but that entrance with Jack Swagger and Drew McIntyre was most definately NOT PG! Drew and Swagger just so happen to be 2 of my favorite wrestlers/superstars that are on Raw! I'm working on the next chapter of **'SES: Marie Brooks Story'**, which actually I'm going to be changing that name soon! Also for anyone reading **'Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dreamstreet**(and Swagger)' I'm going to rewrite that story and change the title of it, not sure when, but I'll definately keep you guys updated on it!_


	39. Day 39

I laid on the floor playing with our families new puppy: Felicity, when all of a sudden..

….: SHIT TOBI…. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!

Me: *thinking: great, Tobi's back already… I was hopeing he'd be to stupid to find his way home for a 3-4 months*

I looked outside the patio door and saw John Cena chasing Tobi around and both disappeared behind the garage.

Me: what the fuck did he do to Cena?

Randy muse: *drops the WWE Championship in front of me* Tobi decided to try and clean it with gum!

Me: oh.. That explains everything

Randy muse: *nods* by the way Anna…

Me: *thinking: great, now what?*

Randy muse: when are you going to post the second part of Chapter 14 of **SES: Marie Brooks Story**?

Me: I'm working on it… just be happy I got the first part of it uploaded!

Randy muse: fine…

Ted muse: *comes up behind me* what's that thing?

Me: *looks at Ted, than at where he was pointing* that would be the new family puppy; she's a She-Poo *grin*

Ted muse: a She-what?

Me: She-Poo.. It's a Shit-zu/Poodle mix and her name is Felicity!

Ted muse: you couldn't get something that would be bigger when fully grown

Me: oh, you mean like your dog: Riggs, a yellow lab.

Ted muse: *nods* yep.. By the way…

Me: *thinking: great, another "by the way"* What is it?

Ted muse: What happened to **Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dreamstreet**(and Swagger)?

Me: I've actually been slowly working on the next chapter for that.. It just isn't enough to upload yet

Ted muse: well hurry I want to see what happens next

Me: *thinking: he's not going to like what happens next* Now leave me alone.. I have to take Felicity for a walk *picks up the puppy and carries her to the door, putting her lease on and grabbing a doggy poop bag before leaving the house*

* * *

_Ok, by the way... I am changing the title of **Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dreamstreet**(and Swagger) and rewriting it, but my Ted muse doesn't know that yet that's why he wants the next chapter up! However before I do rewrite it, I am going to finish it... **SES: Marie Brooks Story **is about half way done.. that's going to be ended shortly after the Bragging Rights PPV, than that's when Punk's going to come over to Raw via the Anonymous General Manager!_


	40. Day 40 Oh, Hell Ya Beetlejuice

I laid on my bed watching TV

Me: OH, HELL YA… BEETLEJUICE IS ON!

Randy muse: you like that movie?

Me: Beetlejuice is the most awesome movie of all time!

Randy muse: ….

Miz muse: did someone just say "awesome"?

Me: yeah, Beetlejuice is on *points at the TV*

Miz muse: oh.. *plops down on the end of my bed and watches "Beetlejuice"*

Me + Randy muse: *looks at Miz*

Me: Oooookkkkaaaayyyy… *goes back to watching "Beetlejuice"*


	41. Day 41

Me: *takes aspirin* … *thinking: where the fuck did this headache come from?*

Chika muse: ask her

Marie muse: no, you ask her

Chika muse: no, you

Marie muse: you

Chika muse: you

Marie muse: y..

Me: *cuts Marie off* will one of you just ask me? You're both giving me a fucking headache!

Chika muse: sorry, Anna..

Marie muse: yeah, sorry… but we were wondering if you could write a One-Shot each for us with our men

Me: so in other words.. Marie you want a one-shot with Randy and Chika wants one with Stewie? 

Marie + Chika musi: *nods* yeah

Me: I'll think about it, now can you please leave with peace… I want to try and sleep before Miz, Randy or Tobi wake up *sighs* cause I know it will never happen


	42. Day 42 Can I Kill Randy and Tobi?

_Yeah, ok.. I'm trying something a little different with this chapter! Let me know if You like it or if I should go back to the other style from the past (41 chapters)! :)_

* * *

I laid on my stomach playing around on my laptop, exhausted as hell from being up all night and listening to music on youtube, when all of a sudden.

"ANNA!"

'Well there goes my quiet, peaceful day!' I thought as Randy came in my room. "what is it, Randy?"

Randy muse: "Anna" -crosses arms over chest- "why are you rewriting _'Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dreamstreet'_ and not continuing on my _'SES: Marie Brooks Story'_?

I sighed and rubbing my head, since my Randy muse usually gave me a headache when he was around. "Randy.. 1) As much as you want to believe it, YOU DO NOT HAVE CONTROL OVER MY BRAIN! 2) _'Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dreamstreet' _is now going to be called _'Dreamstreet or Swagger'_! And 3) YOU DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER MY BRAIN!"

Randy muse: "you already said that last one!"

I growled at him, "Don't mess with me, Randy! I'm NOT in the mood right now!"

Randy muse: should've gotten some sleep than, Anna! -smirks-

"That's it.." I think quickly and than yell, "CENA, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Randy muse: -looks toward the door-

Cena muse: -walks in, rubbing his eyes- What?

I point at Randy, "Get Him Away From Me Before I Put Him In A Story That I'll Regret Later!"

Cena muse: -nods- no problem -smirks at Randy-

Randy muse: I'll be back, Anna! -leaves with Cena-

Rubbing my head, I sit up and start searching my purse for some aspirin, "dammit, Randy! Why must you always.."

"ANNA-CHANNNN…."

'great, here comes another headache in the making!" I think while holding two aspirins as a orange swirled masked, black haired person comes running into the room.

"ANNA-CHANNNN!"

"what do you want?" I asked looking at him.

Tobi muse: "Tobi wants to know when Anna is going to finish the next chapter of _'Camping Trip Gone Bad' _or when Tobi's going appear in _'The Tailed Beasts Controller'_?

"Ok, for 1) the next chapter for _'Camping Trip Gone Bad' _will be up when my brain can concentrate long enough to start and get it done! And 2) You will appear in _'The Tailed Beasts Controller'_ either next chapter or the chapter after.. Depends!" I explain.

Tobi muse: "Oh, ok.. Tobi be a good boy and will wait for Anna-chan's to finish it!" -sits on the end of my bed-

I look at Tobi, "just be quiet!" he nods and I turn my attention back to my laptop.


	43. Day 43

I walk home and growl at Tobi, Randy and Hidan.

Cena muse: What's wrong? -looks at me-

Me: -looks at Cena- those three decided to follow me to a parade in my town!

Cena muse: yeah.. So?

Me: let's just say.. Tobi tried to either ride or pet a horse, Hidan tried and failed to kill a STATUE of a buffalo, and Randy just plain out annoyed me.. Until the dogs walked by, than he was watching them!

Cena muse: oh… -looks at Randy, Tobi and Hidan- …you guys are dead!

Hidan muse: only problem superman -to Cena- she can't fucking kill me… I'm immortal! -grins cockily-

Me: -mumbles: 'Yeah, but I can do what Shikamaru did in the anime and blast you into a hole'-

Hidan muse: What the hell did you say, Anna? -looks at me, hand on his scythe-

Me: nothing

Randy muse: what? Unlike your runt of a dog Anna, those were some cool dogs!

Me: -growls at Randy again- I told all my musi to stay in the house… and you three are the only ones who did not listen to me!

Tobi muse: Tobi's a…

Me: if you finish that sentence that Tobi.. I swear I'll lock you in a cell with no food, only water for 3 days!

Tobi muse: Tobi shut up now…

Me: …good… -looks at Hidan- you want to try something?

Hidan muse: -hand on his scythe still- … -mumbles: 'fuck this shit, I'm out of here'- … -disappears-

Me: two down.. -looks at Randy- …

Randy muse: what do you want?

Me: nothing.. -walks away, back to my room-


	44. Day 44

'It's to quiet here… even for 3:30 in the morning!' I thought while about to work on the next chapter for _Camping Trip Gone Bad_!

ANNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I look up and see Tobi and Miz run into my room, "What did you guys do?"

Tobi muse: Tobi was a good boy and did nothing… it was all Mike's fault!

Miz muse: Hey.. Don't put all the blame on me Tobi! It was just as much your fault as it was mine!

Me: Will someone tell me what you two did?

Miz muse: -looks at me-

Tobi muse: Tobi tell Anna-chan -walks over and sits in my saucer chair- Mike suggested that we throw all of Deidara-senpai's clay into the garbage and not tell him!

Me: yeah.. So?

Miz muse: …we did it and he found out because Kisame and Hidan told him that they saw us leaving the basement with a sack!

Me: so let me guess, Deidara is after you!

Miz + Tobi musi: -nods-

Me: -sighs and mumbles- scary thing is it's not Randy bugging me this time! -Miz and Tobi- Just stay in here and away from Deidara, He'll blow off his stem and then come in here to ask for money to go get more clay!

Miz muse: how do you know?

Me: Randy and Cena did the same thing to Deidara last month!

Tobi muse: so is Tobi still a good boy?

Me: -sighs- yes, Tobi is still a good goy!

Tobi muse: -starts doing a happy dance-

Miz muse: -sighs with relief-

Me: -trying to ignore them-


	45. Day 45

Me: -laying on my bed while trying to come up with ideas for stories that are on hiatus-

Randy muse: ANNA!

Me: -looks up, just as Randy runs into my bedroom door- ... -mumbles under breath: _'Randy is an idiot!'_-

Randy muse: -opens the door- ANNA!

Me: -sighs- what is it, Randal?

Randy muse: first... Don't call me "Randal" and second... Naruto and Tobi stole my cookies!

Me: the WWE's Apex Predator... The Viper... is complaining about getting his cookies stolen?

Randy muse: -pouts and looks at me-

Me: -sighing- fine..

Miz muse: ANNA! -runs into my room and slams into Randy's back-

Me: What Mikey?

Miz muse: who are they? -points at 6 new musi-

Me: -looks in the hallway where Miz was pointing- oh, them.. well those are my Ouran High School Host Club musi!

Miz muse: your what?

Me: Ouran High School Host Club! -points- that tall blonde is Tamaki Souh! The one with glasses is Kyoya Ootori! The other tall one is Takashi Morinozuka! The short and very cute blonde is Mitsukuni Haninozuka! The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and last, but not least is Haruhi Fugioka!

Miz muse: why do you have them?

Me: 'Cause unfortunately my mind has given me an idea to write a Ouran HS Host Club fanfiction!

Miz muse: shouldn't you be finishing your other fanfictions first?

Me: you try finishing fics with a over-stimulated mind... it also doesn't help that I have 3 certain musi that tend to give me headaches when I need to focus on something -glares at Randy and Miz-

Randy muse: you said 3 those the third?

Me: he should be here in.. 3...2...1... -gust of wind zooms past the Ouran musi and lands on my bed, by my feet- ...

Tobi muse: ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! -glomps me-

Me: this feels so wrong right now.

Randy + Miz musi: -inchs out of my room-

Me: yeah, go show the Hosts around... maybe they can find a room to set up here for their Host Club!

Tobi muse: -still glomping me- Tobi miss Anna-chan a lot!

Me: -growls- Tobi you have 3 seconds to get off me before I do something I'm going to regret later...

Tobi muse: -moves off me slowly and sits at the foot of my bed-

Me: -sighs- there goes my peaceful night of sleep.


	46. Day 46

Me: -playing around on Pottermore- I really wish they made this game like Runescape or Wizard101!

Randy muse: Why?

Me: Gah.. -jumps up and looks at Randy, who was sitting at the end of my bed- ..WHAT THE FUCK, RANDAL? Don't scare me like that...

Randy muse: and you don't call me Randal..

me and Randy had a glare daggers contest, until..

...: Anna-chan...

Me: -whipping my head away from Randy and looking in my doorway and seeing Tamaki Souh- What do you want, Tamaki?

Tamaki muse: The Doppelgangers are making fun of me... -pouts and goes to a the corner-

Me: -sighs- -to Tamaki- just don't grow mushrooms... -yells- HIKARU! KAORU! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!

Hikaru & Kaoru musi: -comes in and Hikaru rests his elbow on Kaoru's shoulder, both grinning- Yes?

Me: Stop making fun of Tamaki..

Hikaru muse: ..that's just it we only make fun of him because he's a perv around Haruhi

Me: -sighs and mumbles: "there's no getting through these two!"- ... -to Hikaru and Kaoru- whatever..

Hikaru muse: is a "do whatever you want"? -grins at me-

Me: -nods-

Kaoru muse: ah, Anna.. -points at Tamaki-

Me: -looks at Tamaki- Gah... Tamaki.. I said "Don't grow mushrooms" in my room!

Tamaki muse: -has a mushroom garden in the corner-

Randy muse: -laughs-

Me: -bangs head on desk-

Kaoru muse: so anyway.. Anna? When are you going to work on that Ouran Host Club Story?

Me: -glares- Whenever I can work on it...

Vitani muse: -pads into my room- She'll work on that after my story -grins-

Tamaki + Kaoru + Hikaru + Randy musi: -looks at Vitani- A LION!

Me: -rolls eyes- yes, guys.. she's a lion.. in fact she's going to be the main character of my Lion King Story that I'm currently working on.. -to Vitani- make yourself at home, Vitani! Just don't kill no one.. -to the guys- .. if your going to complain about me having a lion in my room, than your free to go.. but if you don't care than please stay.. though so I can concentrate, please be quiet!

Vitani muse: -pads over and jumps on to my bed and lays down-

Randy muse: -looks at Vitani, than me- I'm fine with it

Tamaki + Hikaru + Kaoru musi: -nods in agreement-

Me: good!


	47. Day 47

I laid on my bed staring daggers at the open, yet blank, word document that was currently on my laptop.

?: Anna-chan…

Slamming my head into my pillow, I mumble "why me?" I look up to see the ever familiar orange masked man that is Tobi looking at me. "What is it, Tobi?"

Tobi: when are you going to update _Camping Trip Gone Bad_?

"I'll work on it when I can.." I reply back to him, "I've been kind of in a Wizard101, Wrestling and Pokemon mood as of late!"

Tobi: -whines- but Tobi wants to know what happens next with Deidara-sempai and Tami-chan!

I rolled my eyes at the orange masked-man, "I'll work on it when I can, Tobi! Now out before you draw in the other two annoying muses!"

Just as Tobi stood up from the floor a crash and a bang was heard in the hallway, "shit!" I mumble to myself, "to late!"

Randy and Miz: Anna!

"What do you guys want?"

Randy: -sits down in my chair next to my bed- I just want to know why you haven't worked on _SES: Marie Brooks Story_ in forever!

Miz: I just want to know what's going to happen with my sister you gave me and Wade Barrett's relationship is going to be like now!

I look at Randy, "okay.. First, Randy: I'm going to restart _SES: Marie Brooks Story_ and make it a little bit better than what it is right now!" I turned to look at Mike, "Miz, Chika and Wade's relationship will be just fine! I'm not going to do anything that will make Chika mad! Anyway I save the sibling arguments for Marie and Phillip to have.." I smile at both guys.

Miz: Fine!

Randy: -whines- but you're already so far in the story.. Why start over?

Rolling my eyes, I look at him "I didn't like how it started off."

?: Anna-sempai!

I look at the door to see Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi standing in the doorway, "well that's new.. I've yet to be called "sempai" by any of my muses! What do you guys want?"

Hikaru: -resting a arm on Kaoru's shoulder, looking at me- What about the story with us?

"oh… yeah.. I had the first chapter done!" I explain, "but before I could save it to my laptop, the flash drive it was on erase it… along with everything else I had on it!" I pouted, "I had the first chapter for my Vitani Story on that thing too!"

I looked at Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Randy, Mike and Tobi before glaring at all of them, "Can you guys leave now? I would like some peace while working on my stories!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mike and Tobi: Fine!

"That means you leave too, Randal!" He glares at me, only for me to glare back, "try me, that 'viper stare' doesn't have the effect on me like it does most of your fan girls!"

Randy just stared at me, until I sighed "you made me, CENA GET IN HERE NOW!"

Cena: -walks in my room- yeah? -I motion to Randy, and he understands right away- ah.. I'll take care of this for you! -he smirks at the Randy seductively before walking over to him and pulling up from the chair-

"OUT!" I scream before they got to do anything that would draw in more stories to write, Cena pulled Randy out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Finally some peace and quiet!" I breathe in relief


	48. Day 48

Okay, I know I haven't updated none of my stories in a while.. but hopefully this will explain why. :)

* * *

?: Why haven't you worked on any of your stories?

Blinking a moment, I looked up and spotted Randy leaning against wall just watching me. "I just haven't had inspiration to write Fanfictions."

Toph: Yeah, because she's mainly been on my blog.

Randy: Whose this?

Sighing, I glanced at Toph, "Randy, this is Toph. My muse for roleplaying on Tumblr. Toph, this is Randy. My annoying wrestling muse for a couple Fanfiction stories." I grinned at the last part.

Randy: -glares at me- I'm not nearly as annoying as a couple others are.

"Yeah, but you are the one who is always on my back about not updating stories."

Toph: Will ya two lily livers give it a break! I'm mad at her for neglecting my blog.

"Not my fault!" I shrugged, "I've just kind of been using this week to somewhat catch up on my sleep."

Toph: Yeah, sure whatever. And playing that game too.

"Hey, don't bring Wizard101 into this… it's not my fault that KingsIsle made it an addicting game, despite being directed toward kids." I glared at Toph, despite her not being able to see it.

Toph: Whatever!

Randy: -watched the interaction between Toph and Anna- Anna, what story do you think you'll be done with first to update it?

"Hm," I looked over at Randy confused for a second before saying, "Oh… um… I think it might be _Andrea Black's Decision_, though it might have a name change soon."

Randy: You really need to sort over your priorities of your stories.

I glared right at Randy, "Watch it, Randal


	49. Day 49

Okay, I know I haven't updated none of my stories in a while.. but hopefully this will explain why. :)

* * *

?: Why haven't you worked on any of your stories?

Blinking a moment, I looked up and spotted Randy leaning against wall just watching me. "I just haven't had inspiration to write Fanfictions."

Toph: Yeah, because she's mainly been on my blog.

Randy: Whose this?

Sighing for a moment, I glanced at Toph, "Randy, this is Toph. My muse for roleplaying on Tumblr. Toph, this is Randy. My annoying wrestling muse for a couple Fanfiction stories." I grinned at the last part.

Randy: -glares at me- I'm not nearly as annoying as a couple others are.

"Yeah, but you are the one who is always on my back about not updating stories."

Toph: Will ya two lily livers give it a break! I'm mad at her for neglecting my blog.

"Not my fault!" I shrugged, "I've just kind of been using this week to somewhat catch up on my sleep."

Toph: Yeah, sure whatever. And playing that game too.

"Hey, don't bring Wizard101 into this… it's not my fault that KingsIsle made it an addicting game, despite being directed toward kids." I glared at Toph, despite her not being able to see it.

Toph: Whatever!

Randy: -watched the interaction between Toph and Anna- Anna, what story do you think you'll be done with first to update it?

"Hm," I looked over at Randy confused for a second before saying, "Oh… um… I think it might be _Andrea Black's Decision_, though it might have a name change soon."

Randy: You really need to sort over your priorities of your stories.

I glared right at Randy, "Watch it, Randal!"

Randy: *does the 'Viper Stare' at me*

"Pfft, when are you going to learn that doesn't work on me." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him, before yelling, "MARIE, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

Marie: *comes into the room* You know Anna, you didn't have to scream.. I was just in the hall way coming up from the bathroom.

"Well excuse me, I didn't know that.. we're in a big house. How am I supposed to know where you guys disappear too?"

Marie + Randy: *rolled their eyes*

"Now leave, I'd love to be alone to think." I smiled innocently at the two of them, watching as they both walked out of the room.

Randy: Don't forget to get working on _Marie Brook's Story_ *smiles and closes the door*

"Dammit.. he always needs to get the last word in, doesn't he?" I sighed before getting back to work on neglected stories.


	50. UPDATE ON THIS ACCOUNT

I already wrote this on my account, but in case you didn't check it out.

I have RESTARTED my acc on here and plan on REWRITING my fics from the beginning and just plain old starting out fresh with a new account. If you want to continue following my stories, the link is on my profile.. but my name is just the beginning as it is on here: iBrizzy! So it shouldn't be that difficult to fine :) if you do have issues just click my profile and it click the link. That should help ya out!


End file.
